First Army
"''Just like what His Highness has said, only an army of people will fight for people."'' - Artillery Team Captain ''Van'er'' repeating what ''Roland Wimbledon'' said on the nature of the ''First Army'' The First Army is Roland Wimbledon's military force, equipped with firearms and artillery. Its discipline and overwhelming firepower make it the strongest military unit among the Four Kingdoms. Overview First Army has several features distinguishing it from other armies: discipline, logistics and equipment. Discipline Roland views discipline as a main merit of a soldier. All soldiers of unit must strictly follow orders. They are prohibited to break orders, rape, plunder or extort. If soldier violated the order but achieved merits in battle, he would be punished nonetheless. Compared to noble armies which rarely obey to lord of their lord, every soldier obeys to Roland and commander assigned by him. Logistics Unlike feudal armies who need up to half a month to gather armies, First Army is ready to advance on the same day as orders were received. Soldiers are carried by fastest means possible which would guarantee early and unexpected blow. All necessary munitions and supplies are calculated and provided by City Hall. Equipment First Army is the only unit fully equipped with firearms. In front of rifles any armor is useless, while HMGs deal with swarms of enemies. Artillery hits the enemy from safe distance several times exceeding range of mangonels and breaks any stone wall. Rules In accordance with the rules of the First Army, any pre-war combat strategy must have a paper record which should be audited and signed by officers at a corresponding level, and a plan signed by His Majesty himself must be unconditionally executed.Chapter 887 Strength First group of Militia's recruits consisted of a hundred men.Chapter 25 The second recruitment brought 200 men, thus Roland had 300 soldiers under his command.Chapter 60 By the time that the First Army conquered the King's City of Graycastle, their forces totalled 3000 men with Roland giving the order to further expand their numbers. Current forces number over 10,000 men. Chronology Border Town Militia To defend Border Town from demonic beasts Roland ordered Carter to recruit men according to requirements: male 18-40 years old, no criminal record, no disabilities. First serious attack of demonic beasts happened a week before Anna's Day of adulthood. Various species assaulted the wall in unusual coherence. Soon a huge tortoise-like hybrid beast appeared, slowly advancing towards the wall. After failed attempts to penetrate it by arrows and lead balls, it broke through the wall only to be killed by explosive package. However, in a breach rushed demonic beasts and Anna had to cover it with wall of flame, revealing herself in front of Militia.Chapters 49-50 The continious success of Militia in defending the wall attracted more people, the second group was an auxiliary force for the first one. In four days after Nightingale's return horn sounded again. This time it was intelligent four-winged hybrid, who avoided traps and crossed unprotected side of the wall. Leaving some men behind, Roland, guards and Militia rushed to the town to capture him. The demonic hybrid killed a civilian and a member of Militia before he was shot by Iron Axe.Chapters 64-65 Roland held a funeral to honor deceased militiaman and paid his family 5 golden royals as compensation.Chapter 68 After Victory Day Iron Axe announced that Militia would be reformed into regular corps. If anyone wished to quit one was guaranteed full salary and 25 silver royals as retirement fee. He explained new corps would have stricter discipline and punishment, more vigorous training and chance to be promoted to officers which could be rewarded with land and higher salary. To Iron Axe's pleasure nobody quit, and he commanded to start training.Chapter 92 Attack on Duke Ryan War with Timothy Wimbledon Church war Conquest of Southenmost Region Eastern Region Operation Central Region and Hermes Plateau Operation Battle History * The Defensive Battle of Border Town - Won * The Annihilation of the Longsong Noble Alliance - Won * The Defensive Battle of Border Town (attack by Lehman Hawes) - Won * The Ambush on Redwater River - Won * The Siege of Longsong Stronghold - Won * The Battle of Redwater River - Won * The Siege of King's City - Won Organization and tactics Militia The Militia was divided into three groups: Spear squad, Hunter squad and Flintlock squad. Spear squads were the most numerous consisting of ordinary people trained to thrust spear. They had to kill small beasts and hold stronger demonic species. Hunter squad consisted of hunters skilled with bows and crossbows, it was the main force to kill demonic beasts. Flintlock squad was equipped with flintlocks, they handled tough demonic beasts or hybrids who wouldn't die from bolt or arrow. By the start of Months of Demons only four men possessed firearms: Iron Axe, Carter and two elite hunters,Chapter 39 but by its end Flintlock Squad increased to a hundred men.Chapter 88 First Army First Army has next military units: team (consists of 5 men), platoon (consists of 10 teams), battalion (consists of 10 platoons). The number of team was based on the requirement for 5 men to operate cannon.Chapter 93 Equipment Uniform Militia members wore brown and gray leather armor. Reorganized First Army kept this uniform until the Demons invaded wherein it was phased out in favor of Camo. Gun Battalion weapons * Flintlock (Gen 1 weapon, now Phased Out) * 12mm revolver rifle (Gen 2 weapon, now Phased Out) * 8mm bolt rifle * 8mm Mark I type HMG * RPG Artillery Battalion weapons * 12-pound field artillery (Gen 1 weapon, now Phased Out) * 152 mm Stronghold Standard Artillery (Gen 2) * Mortar (Gen 3) * 75mm-caliber cannon * Van'er semi-auto rifle * Shallow Gunboat Explosives * Explosive package * Napalm * Prototype Nuclear Bomb Logistics * Cement Boat * Armored Train * Armored Truck Notable Members High Command: * Iron Axe, Commander of the First Army * Brian, Commander of Gun Battalion * Van'er, Commander of Artillary Battalion Artillery Battalion: * Jop * Cat's Claw * Nelson * Rodney Gun Battalion: * Nail * Bearpaw * Uncle Sang * Commander Eagle Face * Matt (Deceased) * Fishball (squad captain) * Hanson (vice captain) Sniper Unit: * Danny Trivia * Prior to the war against Demons, the First Army has never lost a battle against an organised Army. Gallery First Soldier Army.jpg|The standard First Army soldier FirstArmyMilitia.png|Roland overlooking the formation of the original members of the Border Town Militia. Militia Drilling.png|The Border Town Militia participating in their training drills. FirstArmyvsDemonicBeasts.jpg|The First Army fighting against the Demonic Beasts First cannon during test.jpg|The 12-pound field artillery, the first long range cannon utilised by the First Army. Artillery Team Fire.png|The Artillery Team firing a cannon First Army Drilling.png|The First Army performing their usual training drills during the Month of Demons. References Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Graycastle Military Category:Military Organizations Category:War for the Crown Faction Category:Humans